dungeon_nightmares_ultrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Basics
Introduction You play as a young woman of unknown identity, your name in Dungeon Nightmares 2 is Lisa Berstch who suffers from “pavor nocturnus” (also known as night terrors), a sleep disorder characterised by far worse experiences than a typical nightmare. The game contains a “hub world” (The Hotel) and also 9 levels in total. In the first game, the levels were called “Night #”. This wiki will be using the same method, meaning that levels will be called “Night #” here as well. Save system The game automatically saves when you beat a night and if you quit and relaunch the game, you will still be able to play the next night. Returning to the main menu Pressing Esc while in-game opens a confirmation screen, asking if the player wants to quit the game. Click “Yes” to return to the main menu. Please keep in mind that pressing Esc DOESN'T PAUSE the game! Quitting the game To completely close the application, while in the main menu, press Esc and a confirmation question will appear, same as above. Permandeath Like its predecessor, Dungeon Nightmares II features permanent death, which means that the player only has one chance. However, as this game is harder than the first one, a new balance-oriented feature was added. That is the 50% chance to continue. When the game is lost, you will be ported to a dark place, where only two doors are visible. Behind each door, a pit can be found. Multiple messages also appear on-screen warning you that one door will let them continue, while the other one will end your game. Obviously, which door leads to where is random and not the same each time. That’s why there is a 50% chance to continue and another 50% to go back to the main menu, without being able to continue. Telling what you got can be confusing at first, but it's simple. If you wake up back in Room 307, it means that you can continue and play the Night you played before. Otherwise, the game will lead you back to the main menu, where an "End game log" appears. Starting a new game is your only option there. Pause screen What? Did you expect to be a able to pause the game? True horror games never let the player relax, not even for a second! There’s no official way to pause the game, so, make sure you are playing in your free time and not doing something else simultaneously. Viewing the map, or pressing Esc don’t pause the game! Controls You cannot run, or jump when in the Hotel. Fun fact: "B to blow" has become a meme, thanks to Markiplier. Stamina You cannot run as long as you want. Running for too long, or repeatedly jumping, or both, deplete the stamina and you will run out of breath. When this happens, your movement will be slower than walking for a while. So, run and jump when it is needed and conserve stamina. There is no Stamina meter, which means that you cannot tell for how long you can run, or how many times you can jump each time you consider doing one of these. Map A map is always available under normal circumstances. Press M to view the map. It works more like a GPS, which means that you can see your location, your orientation and where you have been. As you walk, new areas in the map are being revealed and a line is automatically being drawn on the map. You can still move the camera while viewing the map (the arrow rotates on the map), but you cannot walk. You cannot view your map while standing on an elevator platform, or during the “Endless Hallway 2.0” hallucination. Warning: Viewing the map DOESN’T PAUSE the game! You are still in danger! Anything can happen while you are looking at the map. In Dungeon Nightmares II, maps are randomly generated. The size of the dungeon varies depending on the night, but even in the same night, each time you’ll get a different map, increasing the replay value of the game. Some maps might work on your favour, while others might not. Objective Navigate your way through the maze, looking for a Special Item, find and flip the Elevator Switch and find the Exit, which is that elevator you activated with the switch, while avoiding the dangers the dungeon has for you. You can’t escape the dungeon if you don’t flip the switch first, since the elevator has no power. In some cases, looking for a special item is mandatory, whether in other cases, it’s optional, or non-existent. Hazards There are lots of ways to receive damage, or even die in this game. The hazards are all listed below: - Mary - Skeletons - Dark Skeletons - Tortured Soul - Asmodeus - Fire Babies - Flying Skull - Paintings - Traps - The Cursed Note - Doors & Chests - Some Black Screen Hallucinations For detailed information about the hazards, visit these pages: Monsters Paintings Jumpscares and Hallucinations Life Your life regenerates over time. When you receive damage, blood appears on the edges of the screen. When that wears off, it means you have fully recovered. The Elevator Switch It is a switch, which also has a circle-shaped red light. Be on the look out for a small red light when inside a chamber! It is usually found on stone pillars (Concrete pillars in Nights 4 and 5), so look at all four sides of each pillar you find. In rarer cases, it can also be found on a wall. It can only be found in chambers, never in hallways. Clicking on it will make the switch flip and the red light will turn green. Now the Exit elevator works and a green light will be coming out of it, instead of a red one. Elevators There are two elevators in each dungeon. One of them is the Entrance, while the other one is the Exit. These can never be the same elevator. Telling them apart is easy. The wheel of the Exit elevator produces a red light when it is out of power and a green light, after the player has flipped the switch. The entrance elevator doesn't produce any light. In most levels, you cannot leave the dungeon, if you have not found a special item. Objects / Items There are several objects and items in the game. Some are collectibles and some can only be examined. Collect or examine by clicking on them. You can find any of the items below in 5 ways: - Inside chests (Hold the left click to open the chest). Chests are usually found inside chambers. However, in rarer cases, they can also be found in dead ends in a hallway. - On tables - On top of / inside drawers (Night 4 and 5) - On beds (Nights 4 and 5) - On pillars, or rarely walls (this only applies to the Optional Newspaper and the Elevator Switch). What can be collected • Candles (They are white, but parts of them have lost their white color. Always be ready to tell them apart from other objects.) • Notes • Optional Newspapers • Special Item Sparking Sparking lets you see for some milliseconds. After that, it gets darker than before, until your vision is back to normal. Sparking affects the game in various ways: - It won’t let YOU (as a human) get used to the dark, as your eyes will be exposed to light and it will hinder your experience. It will be harder to see. Don’t spark all the time and in a while you’ll get used to it and you won’t need to spark to see. If it is too dark to play the game properly, consider increasing the brightness of your monitor slightly. - Some skeletons move in response to sparking a light. It’s a bad idea to spark, or light a candle when close to a skeleton. Also, when entering a new room, don’t spark before checking if there are skeletons inside! - Sparking is the only way to reveal Asmodeus when he is close. When hearing his slow-paced footsteps, spark to reveal his exact position momentarily. The spark is what reveals him and not the candle. Whether you have candles or not, it doesn't make a difference when Asmodeus is nearby. - It is the only way to stun and eventually defeat Dark Skeletons. 1 spark is enough to defeat a Dark Skeleton when in the Challenge Chamber, but 3 are required to defeat them in the main game. Candle It illuminates a small area around you allowing you to see just a little further. In addition, candles affect the game in various other ways: - They suppress the jumpscares caused by the Ghost Girl. - They make the Tortured Soul hide (she becomes invisible). - They make the Crawling Demon vanish. - They make the Fire Babies speed up and be able to explode when close to you. It lasts for a while, until it eventually goes out. Blowing a candle before it goes out doesn’t help you save candles. Quite the opposite actually. If you light a candle and after that blow it, you will just waste that candle. So don't light a candle without thinking. Notes Notes provide information about the backstory of the game, hints, random phrases to scare you, or even useless information, just to waste your time. In Dungeon Nightmares II, only few notes provide useful information about the backstory. The game is still active while reading notes! Never let your guard down! Special item It can only be found inside a chest in Nights 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7. In Nights 4 and 5 it can also be found in drawers, so don't ignore them. It always produces a red light, a very specific sound plays when collecting it and a message also appears on-screen, prompting you to find the exit. Unlike all other collectibles, this is automatically collected when near it, so there's no need to click on it to collect it. Optional Newspaper Each dungeon contains one optional newspaper to collect. They can only be found in chambers, not in hallways. They are usually found on pillars (stone, wooden pillars, or even burning wooden pillars), however, in rarer cases, it can also be found hung on a wall. All nights contain an optional newspaper each, except for Night 0 and the Challenge Chamber, which contain no optional newspapers. Doors There are lots of doors in the dungeon. When unlocking a door for the first time, hold the left click. You’ll even see an animated bar emptying as you unlock the door. The time required to unlock a door is variable. Some doors take less time, while others take more time to unlock. If you stop holding the left click, the unlocking procedure will be cancelled and you will have to start over again. Once it’s open, you can click on it again to close it. You can reopen it by just clicking on it again. No need to hold the left click to reopen a door! Warning: Some doors can jumpscare you, or even hurt you when you open them for the first time. If you have been injured, wait to heal first and then open the door. Please keep in mind that doors look like the picture in Nights 0, 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7. In Nights 4 and 5, they are regular Hotel doors and produce different sounds when opening and closing. Breakable Walls In some cases, instead of doors, breakable walls separate chambers, or a chamber and a hallway. They can be told apart from regular walls, as they look a little different (they are built deeper into the wall). Click on a stone/brick to push it and then do the same to more, until the wall breaks violently. The difference between breakable walls and doors is that breakable walls cannot be sealed again. Once opened, they’ll remain open for the rest of the time you spend in that dungeon. Basements In some levels (Nights 1, 2 and 3), there may be basements hidden within the dungeon. They appear as rock-floor in the center of a big chamber. If you step on that floor, it will break and stairs will be revealed that lead further down. A door is always present at the end of the stairs and a chamber behind it. No collectibles can be found in these chambers. What's in there can either be a red chair full of spider web (noises can be heard when near it), a coffin, a hung skeleton, etc. These are either clues to the story behind the game, which has not yet been figured out, or remnants of ideas that never made it in the game. Fog As you walk, or run, some fog is left behind. Fog can actually help you see better. In case of a need to backtrack, you can take advantage of the fog and see a little further, so, spare your candles for new unexplored areas. You can see objects / doors / Skeletons / Mary / etc… as shadows through the fog in the distance. Please keep in mind that in order to be able to see an object, or a character of interest, they need to be within the foggy area. You cannot see anything that stands beyond the fog! Fog can be produced only in Nights 0, 1, 2, 3 and the Challenge Chamber. In Nights 4, 5, 6 and 7 there's no fog, making candles and the lighter the only ways to see better. Category:Complete Game Guide